one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Genji vs. Yoshimitsu
Genji vs. Yoshimitsu '''is Season 3 Episode 5 of Draconic Alchemist's One Minute Melees. Description If it's one thing that everything ever has taught us, it's that ninjas and cybernetics go together like things such as peanut butter and chocolate, ham and cheese, or a sword and someone else's neck. What will happen when Genji from Overwatch takes on Yoshimitsu from Tekken? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! (Cue Main Menu; 0:00-0:08) Player 1 moves from Sigma to Genji. Player 2 moves from Cobra Commander to Yoshimitsu. Ready? Yes. (Main Menu fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? Currently of the Manji Party Formerly of the Shimada clan Hanamura Genji appears from a cloud of smoke in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by the bodies of several security guards, all the human ones unconscious, with one omnic one slaughtered, an arrow in his chest. Genji sighs. Genji: “...Hanzo…” Meanwhile, one of the security guards gets up. Before he could do anything, however, he is cut in half, getting Genji’s shocked attention. From the dead guard’s body, a trail of blood leads to the recently-arrived Yoshimitsu. Yoshimitsu (translated): “My blade hungers…” Genji: “You don’t say.” Yoshimitsu darts forward. (Cue Dragon’s Nest Round 1; 0:00-0:03) Get ready to hack n’ slash! Genji quickly pulls out his blade. FIGHT!!! 60 (Dragon’s Nest Round 1; 0:03-0:29) Genji blocks Yoshimitsu’s first slash before forcing him back and going in for three slashes of his own.Yoshimitsu steps out of the way of all three attacks before returning with a kick into Genji’s chest, followed by three slashes of his own. Genji quickly recovers and dashes backwards while throwing shurikens into Yoshimitsu’s shoulder and chest. The shurikens do a bit of damage, but not much. 55 Genji runs backwards until he reaches a wall, which he climbs up before jumping off. Genji takes a large slash on his decent down, which Yoshimitsu barely manages to block. Genji quickly turns things back around, however, when he takes a smaller blade out and slashes Yoshimitsu’s leg with it. Genji follows by grabbing Yoshimitsu and tossing him to the side. 50 Yoshimitsu falls to the ground as Genji swings his sword downward. Yoshimitsu quickly rolls over, putting his sword in the way of the blow. Yoshimitsu flips upward, kicking Genji in the chin in the process. Before genji could hit the ground, Yoshimitsu sheaths his sword and punches Genji twice, keeping him in midair. Yoshimitsu follows with a kick that sends Genji back into a wall. Yoshimitsu runs forward, but Genji quickly grabs him and throws him through the window behind him before following. 44 As soon as he turns the corner, Genji receives a kick that sends him into the large bell in the room. Genji continues to get punched and kicked against the bell before grabbing his blade and nearly dismembering Yoshimitsu’s leg. Yoshimitsu backs off briefly before taking his sword back out and running into Genji with it. Genji manages to block the attack, but Yoshimitsu still pushes forward, forcing the two nearby the gateway to the castle. Genji forces his attacker off. But gets kicked through the gateway, tumbling in front of a store. 38 Yoshimitsu dashes forward right as Hanzo comes out into the courtyard, just barely seeing the Manji Party figure proceed out the gates. Yoshimitsu runs right up to Genji, who summons a spiral of smoke around the two, making them disappear, right before Hanzo turns the corner, seeing where they had just stood. 33 (Cue Dragon’s Nest Final Round; 0:06-0:39) Genji and Yoshimitsu reappear in the arcade nearby, where the confused Yoshimitsu stops for a moment, allowing Genji to spring up and force him into a nearby claw machine. The glass on the machine breaks as Yoshimitsu lands in a pile of Pachimari plushies. Yoshimitsu forces himself out of the machine as Genji slashes the machine in half. 28 Yoshimitsu takes a stab forward as Genji dashes to the side and to the back, right up to another claw game. Yoshimitsu runs forward, just for Genji to jump all the way up to the platform above them as Yoshimitsu runs his blade through nothing, having just missed. 25 Genji throws several shurikens out at Yoshimitsu, who sidesteps to dodge them for a bit before holding his sword high and spinning it quickly, lifting him off the ground like a helicopter. Genji finds himself unable to do anything but stare at the sight. Genji: “What the-” 21 As soon as Yoshimitsu gets above Genji, he lowers his blade down, getting a good slash in and landing on the platform. Genji stumbles back before coming back with a quartet of slashes of his own, Yoshimitsu blocking the first three before the fourth one sends him tumbling to the floor below. As soon as Yoshimitsu hits the ground, Genji’s blade glows green. Genji: “Ryūjin no ken o kurae!” 15 Genji leaps forward, dragon spirit showing all around his sword, before dashing forward in midair, right into Yoshimitsu, who brings his sword up, blocking the attack briefly as Genji continues to push forward, forcing Yoshimitsu back up against a wall. Yoshimitsu takes one of his hands off of his sword before quickly pulling out another one, using both blades to push Genji off. 12 Genji comes back around with a series of strong, speedy slashes, which Yoshimitsu blocks one by one with just a bit of effort. 10 Genji quickly steps around Yoshimitsu before slashing upward, knocking him forward into another wall. Genji takes a slash through the wall, which Yoshimitsu ducks under. 8'' Yoshimitsu, from the ground, lifts both of his feet up and into Genji’s chest, knocking him onto the stairs above. ''4 Genji’s sword stops glowing as Yoshimitsu jumps next to him. 3'' Genji rises as Yoshimitsu swings his sword down, Genji parrying the attack. ''2 Genji and Yoshimitsu both go for a stab to the chest. 1'' (Silence) The two suddenly stop, looking forward before looking down. ''0 The two see each other’s sword stuck around the stomach area. Genji: “Well… played…” They pull out their respective swords before falling onto the ground. Double K.O.! Genji, barely conscious, gets onto his feet, having to grab the railing on the stairway to stay up. Genji: “Need… Healing…” Genji falls over unconscious, just like Yoshimitsu. Ten hours later Police are investigating the scenes of the various crimes committed in the area: at least two cases of breaking and entering, two cases of manslaughter, so on and so on. One thing they can’t seem to figure out, however, is the current whereabouts of anyone involved. Of particular note is the security feed at the arcade: the two unconscious figures, suddenly vanishing. The only indication of what happened being a purple skull logo flashing on screen. Results Ladies and gentlemen, we have a draw! Awwwwwwwww!Category:Tekken vs. Overwatch themed One Minute Melees Category:Blizzard vs. Namco themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Ninja vs Ninja themed One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees